


I'll Pay You If I Have To

by Anonymous



Series: Lots and Lots of Es-kink-pades I [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gibbs likes the way Palmer looks. One day, he decides he's gonna get what he wants.





	I'll Pay You If I Have To

It all started the first time Gibbs had seen Jimmy shirtless. He wasn’t intending on it; he didn’t even know that Abby was helping Jimmy’s tense muscles and happened to walk in on them while Abby was putting electrodes on Jimmy’s abs. The man was well built, and the image refused to leave Gibbs’ mind. He didn’t blush over it, but he couldn’t meet Jimmy’s eyes for a while after that. He couldn’t in good conscience pretend like nothing was going on when he felt like a dirty old man.

He suspected that Jimmy knew. The man was stretching more and picking up bodies mostly by himself and trying to show off his strength on the job. Either that or Gibbs just never noticed how much heavy lifting Palmer did before, but he suspected that wasn’t the case.

One day, he had enough. Ducky went out for lunch but Jimmy was in autopsy, cleaning the tables. Gibbs discreetly grabbed lube and a condom from his desk, sliding them into a coat pocket and leaving the bull pen without so much as glancing at his team.

When he got down to autopsy, the doors opened with their usual whoosh and Jimmy turned to look at him. “Sorry, Agent Gibbs, Doctor Mallard won’t be back for another forty-five minutes at least.”

“I know,” Gibbs said, striding forward and forcing himself to continue moving. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“M-me?” Jimmy asked, frowning.

Gibbs nodded. “Don’t think that I haven’t noticed you showing off your strength at crime scenes lately,” he said, crossing his arms.

“O-oh. Do you not like it? I was…well, Tony dared me to do it for two weeks, something about proving that I could knock any women in the area off their feet. Ziva hasn’t seemed that impressed, though.”

__DiNozzo,__  Gibbs internally growled. He’d have to give the man a headslap for trying to play matchmaker if this all went horribly wrong. “Ziva might not be impressed, but I am,” he said. “We have forty-five minutes, an empty room, and the ability to lock the door.”

Jimmy stared at him, uncomprehending, for a solid minute. Then, he started to turn red. “You’re not suggesting…?”

“Sex? Yeah, I am,” Gibbs snapped. “You gonna do it or what?”

Jimmy started to grin. “I have that much of an effect on you, Agent Gibbs?”

“Don’t make me headslap you,” Gibbs warned, pulling out the condom and lube.

“Oh, I don’t take--”

“I do,” Gibbs said. “If you’re giving.”

Jimmy blinked again. “All right. Not what I pinned you for but all right.”

Gibbs jerked his head toward the door and Jimmy scurried over, locking it, before coming back over, and pulling the condom out of its wrapper. “You sure this is what you want?” Jimmy asked nervously. Gibbs leveled him with a look and Jimmy shrugged as he let his pants drop. “Just making sure.”

“I’ll pay you if I have to,” Gibbs informed him sharply.

Jimmy gave him a look. “I’m doing this. No need to get touchy.”

Gibbs sighed and let his own pants drop to his ankles, pulling down his boxers just enough that the entirety of his ass was out, and he bent over one of the tables.

Jimmy grabbed the lube and stuck two fingers into Gibbs, who grunted, a sound that was dangerously close to being prolonged into a moan. Jimmy chuckled and Gibbs growled. “Something funny?” he grunted.

“Well, uh…I guess I never pegged you for…uh…” Jimmy trailed off. “It’s just different. I laugh when I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous,” Gibbs ordered. “It’s just sex, no strings attached.”

Jimmy stretched Gibbs out a little more and Gibbs moaned. “Yeah, I’ve had one-night-stands before, I know how this goes,” he said simply.

When Jimmy removed his fingers, Gibbs bit back another moan. He wanted to be fucked so hard he could barely stand. Jimmy was taking too long. But then…but then. Jimmy started to insert himself, and Gibbs realized why Jimmy was stretching him so much. His cock was huge!

Gibbs could hardly form a coherent thought after Jimmy started, not that he really wanted to. He bent over the table, the cool metal biting into his arms, and a stark contrast to the heat he was feeling on his back.

And Jimmy just kept coming. Gibbs was writhing and moaning-not that he’d admit it later-and just a little worried that he’d tear something after this. Jimmy continued pressing inward, until his back was against Gibbs’ and his ball were resting against Gibbs’ ass. Gibbs could feel his legs almost going limp at the sheer sensation of fullness and pleasure that he was getting.

He was in no way prepared for the first time Jimmy pulled out halfway and snapped his hips back into Gibbs. Gibbs almost howled when he felt Jimmy rub against his prostate. “You like that? Huh?” Jimmy asked.

Gibbs grunted and nodded his assent.

“Well, good, because there’s more where that came from,” Jimmy said with a grin lacing his voice.

From there, it was like Gibbs was in a haze. Jimmy kept rocking forward and backward, in and out, in and out, and rubbing Gibbs’ prostate in all the right ways. Sometimes it was hard for him to get it up, but he was having no issues with that today. He was leaking precum all over the place.

Gibbs was stuck inside a world full of pleasure, and he could barely register Jimmy speeding up behind him, no doubt chasing down his orgasm. Gibbs could feel a heat building in his gut as well, and with one expert thrust of Jimmy’s hips, Gibbs came all over the autopsy table. He could hear Jimmy coming behind him, and he leaned against the table, panting. “I’ll clean this up,” Gibbs murmured. “You take care of the condom.”

“All right,” Jimmy said, a little out of breath.

Once he had left the room, Gibbs wiped the table clean with antiseptic and left the rag on it. Underneath, he left a twenty dollar bill. That was the best fuck he had in a while, and yeah, it might __technically__  be illegal to pay people for sex, but no one had to know except Jimmy, who would pick up the rag and find the money waiting for him.

Gibbs unlocked autopsy with a sated smile and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Jimmy. He was worth the effort of figuring it out. He just said a simple thanks, and that he would be up to repeat that any time if Jimmy was okay with it. The affirmative reply he got made him smile.

He was still gonna headslap DiNozzo into next week, though. He didn’t like being set up.


End file.
